Juri Han vs Blake Belladonna
Juri Han vs Blake Belladonna is ZombieSlayer23's 10th episode of his 5th Season. It pits Juri Han from Street Fighter and Blake Belladonna from RWBY. Description 2 black-haired female brawlers whom are not exactly human fight in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight BAM! Blake's and Adam's swords clashed together, locking dangerous glares. The 2 started at one another in hatred. Adam glaring at Blake for betraying him. Blake staring in hatred at Adam for stabbing Yang. Mid-way into their locked swords, Adam was suddenly rammed by a motorcycle. Adam was blasted into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Blake watched as Juri leaped off from her motorcycle. Juri: So. Ready to die? HEHE! Blake gripped her sword and prepared for bloodshed. TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! Melee Juri lunged at Blake and landed a Fireball Kick on Blake, causing the Fawnas to blast backwards from the impact. Juri then let out a series of punches on Blake, damaging her greatly. But Blake solved the problem and activated her semblance, driving away from the attack. Both Blake's attacked Juri with their swords, causing Juri to get angry. Juri used counter on the Shadow Blake, blasting the Shadow Blake crashing into several spikes. The real Blake took this as her chance and landed heavy swings with her sword on Juri. Blood spilled from Juri's chest after every slash. SLASH! ''' More blood poured from Juri's stomach, Juri screaming in pain. The blood smell was so strong you could nearly taste it. Juri: '''Oh you're on! Juri landed a Pinwheel Kick on Blake, forcing Blake to go into the air. Juri then landed a Dive Kick on Blake, sending Blake crashing into the ground. Juri started spamming Crouching Heavy Punch on Blake until she got up. Blake gripped her sword and slashed Juri some more. The anti-hero had no choice but to hop onto her motorcycle and drive away. But Blake thought fast. She chucked her blade, the blade chopping in the air. The blade stabbed the motorcycle's wheels, causing Juri to collapse to the ground. Her motorcycle exploded in a big bang. Juri watched as Blake approached Juri, but the anti-hero was ready. Juri: You look like you're in good shape! Juri landed her Ultra Combo on Blake as she reached Juri. Juri landed several kicks into the air, kicked her downwards, and reached the ground before she did. With a crack, Blake landed sharply onto Juri's hanging foot. Juri: That felt good. Juri suddenly slammed Blake with the foot into the ground, forming a crater to form around Blake. K.O Juri licked her lips. Juri: Dinner is served. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Juri Han!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Street Fighter vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees